1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a clothes dryer, more particularly a clothes dryer provided with a filter unit and a filter cover having a coupling structure corresponding to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clothes dryer is an appliance to dry wetted-laundry after washed by using hot and dry air.
In general, a clothes dryer may be classified into a gas type and an electricity type depending on power sources, and may be classified into exhaust type dryers and condensing type dryers depending on the method of processing moisture collected from laundry.
The exhaust type dryer is configured to discharge humid air discharged from a drum to the outside through an air discharge duct which is extended long.
In the condensing dryer, humid air discharged from the drum is condensed to remove the moisture therefrom using a heat exchanger, and the dried air is conducted back into the drum again so as to be re-circulated. Since the flow of air is formed in a shape of a closed loop, it is difficult to use gas as a heat source and thus electricity is mainly used as a heat source. Therefore, maintenance cost is relatively expensive, but an air discharge duct is not needed since air is circulated between laundry placed inside the drum and the heat exchanger so the installation of the clothes dryer is easy.
The condensing type dryer is needed to have a filter since a foreign substance, such as lint, is generated during drying clothes. Therefore, the condensing type dryer may include at least one filter unit. The filter unit may be provided to be cleaned by being separated.
Users may use a clothes dryer without reassembling a filter unit after separating the filter unit. At this time, there may be inconvenience because a function to confirm whether the filter unit is reassembled is not equipped.